


Fool's Path

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon





	Fool's Path

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Fool's Path  
 **Characters:** Daisuke, V-mon  
 **Word Count:** 232|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt 021: the one who follows the fool  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #021: the one who follows the fool] Some people call Daisuke a fool. V-mon is not one of them.

* * *

Some would have called Motomiya Daisuke a fool. Some would have pointed to how he was hot-headed and stubborn and impulsive and seldom took the things seriously that he should, and if he did take something seriously, it was likely as not something that _wasn't_ important at all. How he'd managed to lead the Chosen Children to victory was a miracle. Or so some would've said. 

V-mon wasn't one of those. Of course, these same people might well have said that he was Daisuke's partner and therefore would follow him no matter what. But V-mon cared nothing for that. He did care about Daisuke, and they were indeed partners, and he'd gone through plenty of embarassing stunts himself, most of which were sparked in Daisuke's own mind 

But he still didn't care. It didn't matter to him if what they said rang true or not. Daisuke was his friend. Daisuke freed him from the endless sleep underneath the Digimental of Courage, and for the first time in his long existence, V-mon had someone to fight beside. 

So if Daisuke was a fool, it didn't matter, because it was his fool's heart that led them to victory in the end, and V-mon would put that heart up against any other kind of reaction any day of the week. And he knew that they would win, even if they fell down along the way. 

**The End**


End file.
